Tenzari's Ninja Collection 4:Kiya's Adventure In Unova
by Roxas-Arc2
Summary: This is a crossover with Naruto & Pokemon,Kiya was just waking up in her new room she remembered nearly a year ago how Tenzari formed a party for ya heard a knock on the door "come in auntie" Tricey walked in her room "Kiya what's wrong?your friends are downstairs"Kiya sat up as she saw a yellow mouse like pokemon "hey Pikachu where's-" Ash,May and brock walked in "Hey Kiya".
1. basics

OK HERE'S THE NEWEST ADDITION OF NINJA COLLECTION..KIYA'S ADVENTURE IN UNOVA OR FOR SHORT KAIU.

BACKSTAGE

kiya was fixing her hair

KIYA:HEY..IM HERE WITH ANOTHER STORY OF MY OWN..

?:YOUR SOLOING IT FROM HER HUH?

KIYA:YEP..THE AUTHOR DOENS'T OWN UNOVA OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN IT BUT HE DOES OWN KIYA AND TRICEY.

?:LET THE JOURNEY CONTINUE

CHAPTER 1:LEARNING ABOUT THE POKEMON WORLD!

Kiya was just waking up when in her new room, she wore bright purple pajama's because they reminded her of her Mom's hair. She remembered everything that's been happening in the past few months..Kiya heard a knock on the door "Come in Auntie" Tricey walked in her room and says "Kiya what's wrong? did you know your friends are downstairs waiting for you?" Kiya sat up as she saw a yellow mouse pokemon run into the room saying "Pika Pi!" "hey Pikachu where's-" Ash,May and brock walked to the door and smiled.

Kiya slapped her forehead (Of course they would just walk up to my room and wait for me, what if I was naked?) "Hey Kiya" said May standing there looking at her "Hi May and good morning" Ash was 16, Brock was 17 and May was on the other hand was only 13. "Kiya are you coming outside today?" asked Brock, Kiya stretched one more time and says "Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready just wait for me out side" Ash,May and Brock answered at the same time "Okay" then they walked out the house into the sunny warm air.

Tricey was only 15 at the time. she was wearing a gray shirt jacket that had no sleeves you could see her blue bra straps,she also had on some leggings that had flowers on it with some purple sandals and her hair was braided considering she was dark skinned and had brown eyes Kiya wondered how were they even related at times. "Auntie Tricey?" Tricey nodded and answered "What is it Kiya?" Kiya bite her bottom lip gently and says "Do you know anything about my Mom's past?" Tricey looked at Kiya a little suspiciously "Yeah but I can't tell you it's top secret" Kiya groaned before getting out the bed and rushed to the bathroom while playing the tutorail after that she ran outside ready for the day "So much for that attempt" Kiya turned to face her friends.


	2. KIYA'S NEW POKEMON

SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG OK IM BACK WITH THE SECOND AND THIRD CHAPTER, THIS STORY WILL BE DONE BEFORE SUNDAY

CAST

KIYA: HELLO EVERYONE DID YOU MISS ME?

ASH:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN THE POKEMON WORLD BUT HE DOES OWN KIYA AND TRICEY

MAY:YEAH NOW LET THE HOURNEY CONTINUE!

CHAPTER 2: KIYA'S NEW POKEMON!

Kiya sighed at May who was feeding torchic some poke puffs even though Torchic just wouldn't eat it. "Hey May is that a Torchic?" May nodded and returned Torchic to his poke'ball. "Yeah..hey Kiya I've noticed something you've been her for at least two days and you haven't got a pokemon" Kiya laughed nervously "I won't need it" Ash and Brock informed Kiya that Professor Oak was looking for her "He says he has something for you" Kiya wondered what it was "Okay come on then" Kiya started running towards Professor Oak's lab.

Once inside the Lab she didn't see Professor Oak "I wonder where he is?" Ash stood beside her "Hey how about me and Brock go find him for you?" "Really you mean it?" Ash and Brock nodded in agreement "yeah sure your our friend" Kiya hugged them both and says "Thanks guys,please hurry" Ash and Brock ran out the lab. May the re-summoned Torchic "Come on Torchic it's good for you" Torchic shook his head and says "Torchic..Torchic Torchic!" May sighed "Fine then you'll just be hungry" Kiya walked over to May and Torchic and says bluntly "Torchic still isn't eating?" "Nope...He won't eat poke puffs but he's asking for them all the time" Kiya Shrugged, a few minutes passed Ash and Brock returned with Professor Oak.

Professor Oak saw Kiya "I see your here" Kiya wondered what did he want "Do you need me for something?" Professor Oak nodded "Tricey told me you didn't have a pokemon so I went out and caught three different types..Please follow me" Kiya looked at Ash who gave her the thumbs up then says "He's the one who gave me Pikachu and we've been friends ever since" Kiya walked after professor Oak with a bored expression.

He came to a stop at a table that had three different types of pokemon "You can pick anyone you like Kiya" Kiya looked at the poke balls, the symbols on the pokeballs were lightning,fire and water type pokemon.

Kiya reached for the lightning type "I'll take the lightning type" Professor Oak was confused "lightning type? oh you mean the electric type" Kiya nodded (Electric type? just why do they say that?) "Here you go" Professor Oak passed Kiya her pokemon "Your pokemon is inside the pokeball..Here you'll need these" Kiya received three poke balls and three antidotes. "Your free to go now Kiya" Kiya smiled "Thank you Professor please give my thanks to Auntie Tricey" "I will" Kiya ran outside of the poke lab with Ash,Brock and May standing next to her and of course Torchic and Pikachu was there "summon your pokemon" Kiya ran through hand signs, Ash asked "Hey what are you doing?" Kiya stopped in the middle of the summoning jutsu "Summoning...my pokemon" Ash laughed "you throw your pokeball to make them appear or you say come on out" Kiya took a deep breath (that's good, I thought they would have to see my power) Kiya pointed the pokeball at the ground "Come on out" a red light flew from her pokeball and took it's shape as a Emolga "Emolga" Kiya looked at the squirrel pokemon "Hi Emolga,I'm Kiya it's nice to meet you" emolga smiled "Emolga" Ash smiled "Wow an Emolga your perfect for each other" Kiya smiled "Thanks Ash..now come on we got training to do."


	3. training to be the best

OK HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THIS STORY

CAST

KIYA:SO I GOT A EMOLGA..PRETTY COOL

ASH:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYONE OR UNOVA BUT HE DOES OWN KIYA AND TRICEY

MAY:LET THE JOURNEY CONTINUE!

CHAPTER 3: TRAINING TO BE THE BEST!

Kiya was in the woods on her own with Emolga who was only a level 5 at the time. "Emolga get ready" the grass started moving "Here it comes" Emolga got serious,then it jumped out in the open "Now Emolga use shockwave!" "Emolga!" Emolga flew into the air and charged enough energy "Emol...Emol..." the wild pokemon shot flames at Emolga who dodged them easily except for the last flame smacked her ot the ground. "Emooolll" Kiya's eyes widened in panic "Emolga are you ok?" Emolga was sliding along the dirt then caught her balance on the ground and gave a threatning look at the wild pokemon. "Emol" "Then let it have it!, Emolga use shockwave!" Emolga jumped in the air "Emollllgaa!" thunder hit the wild pokemon causing it to become fried "Hmph to easy" Kiya noticed it was a fire pig pokemon "Wow" Kiya looked at Emolga "One more time Emolga" Emolga charged up another shockwave "Emollllgaa!" the fire pig pokemon got hit again by the blast. Kiya smiled and threw her pokeball at the fire pig. The pokeball waddled back and forth and the red light beeped a few times . "l" the pokeball clicked red "I caught a pig!" said Kiya hugging Emolga.


	4. KIYA'S FIRST GYM BATTLE

OK IM BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER

CAST

KIYA:OOO GYM BATTLES SOUNDS LIKE FUN

ASH:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN UNOVA OR ANYTHING IN IT EXCEPT KIYA AND TRICEY

BROCK:LET THE JOURNEY BEGIN!

CHAPTER 4:KIYA'S FIRST GYM BATTLE!

Kiya woke up the next morning with three pokemon sleeping next to her and they were Emolga,Tepig and a Piplup that was a level 19. At 9am Kiya went to go take her shower. She had found Piplup outside of the poke center, she seemed to have been released by her old owner and Kiya decided to take Piplup with her, She used her speed and power to get herself ready for the day "Bye Auntie Tricey got a really big day today" Tricey knew Kiya was about to lose her battle but didn't wanna say anything.

Kiya ran to the gym to see Ash holding his badge "I've got it" Kiya stopped in front of them out of breath May cheered for him "You've did great Ash" Kiya walked through the doors to the gym battle. (can't really say what happened or I'm in trouble) Kiya came back looking sad her friends wondered was she ok "I'm fine guys..i just..won my match!" Kiya showed them the badge similar to Ash's. they cheered for her. they all left the gym room and took her pokemon to the poke center

SORRY THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT HEY I COULDN'T TYPE IT ALL DOWN IN 5 MIN

OUR HEROES KEEP IT MOVING AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES


	5. MORE TRAINING

OK IM BACK WITH THE NEXT CHPATER

KIYA:WELL AT LEAST I GOT A BADGE FOR NEARLY WINNING

MAY:YOU DID GOOD

ASH:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN UNOVA OR ANYTHING IN IT EXCEPT KIYA AND TRICEY

BROCK:LET THE JOURNEY BEGIN!

CHAPTER 5: MORE TRAINING!

Kiya had all 3 of her pokemon squaring off against Ash and Pikachu, Pikachu managed to take out Tepig and Piplup so it was just down to Pikachu and Emolga but Pikachu ended up winning because he was more experienced in battle than Emolga was.

Kiya looked at Ash who congratulated her for the match "Wow Kiya your pretty cool at giving orders but your not very bright at telling them what move to use" Kiya smiled softly and picked up Emolga who was tired from the battle. "Return" Emolga turned into a red light then she was gone. Kiya turned to face Ash "Thanks Ash but I'm going to have to do more training so I could know what moves to yell out at them" Ash agreed with her "You're absolutely right Kiya,I'll let you get to it then" Kiya didn't want them to leave just yet "Wait guys" May looked at Kiya "What is it Kiya?" "How about you stay and watch me train with Emolga" they agreed "Sure" "Ok" "This will be a real treat".

Kiya ran towards her house and ran to the backyard "Alright Emolga come on out" she threw her pokeball into the air to see Emolga land by her side "Emolga" Kiya waved towards Emolga "Use thunderball" Emolga nodded "Emolga..Emol" Kiya watched as a ball of electricity formed and she threw it at the sky to see it explode "Good job now again" "Emolga" and that's how the rest of the day went.

SORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO SAY


	6. KIYA VS JESSIE

OK IM BACK WITH THE 6TH CHAPTER OF NINJA COLLECTION 4

CAST

KIYA:FINALLY AFTER WHAT SEEMED LIKE WEEKS IM FINALLY BACK

MAY:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN UNOVA OR ANYONE IN IT EXCEPT FOR KIYA AND TRICEY THANK YOU

KIYA:LET THE STORY BEGIN!

CHAPTER 6:KIYA VS TEAM ROCKET!

Kiya had just left her room about a hour ago she was sitting in the park waiting for Ash,Brock and May who seemed to be taking their time to get to sighed and drew out Emolga and Tepig to keep her company. "Hey guys how are you" Emolga smiled and says "Emolllga" Tepig just closed his eyes with glee and says "Tepig Tepig" Kiya was smiling at her pokemon when out of no where a giant hand nearly snatched them up, Kiya stood up quickly. "What was that?!" Kiya looked up to see Jessie holding wobbufet by her side as she landed, Jessie gave a menacing smile and says "Danger lurks around every corner" Kiya stopped Jessie right there "You must be Jessie..Ash told me about you guys..Sorry to tell you,your not getting past me".

Jessie laughed and summoned Seviper "Go seviper" Seviper was a poison type pokemon. "Look I'm not in the mood for this today" Emolga and Tepig started facing off against Seviper "Hahaha! silly girl watch and learn..now Seviper use poison sting!" Kiya's eyes widened "Poison sting! Emolga Tepig dodge it!" Emolga dodged the posion sting, Jessie smirked and says "Seviper go after Tepig he's not as quick as Emolga" Seviper launched for Tepi,Kiya laughed "You lose Jessie..Tepig use flamethrower!" Tepig shot flames from his snout at Seviper causing it to burn him. "SSSEVIPER!" Seviper pulled back as he was burned by Tepig's flame thrower "Emolga wrap this up..use elctro ball"

Emolga formed a ball of electricity and gave a direct hit towards Seviper causing him to vanish. "We'll I see your no push over..Seviper return" Seviper vanished inside the pokeball,Jessie pulled out another pokeball "2 on 1 wasn't fair but who cares...come on out Koffing" Koffing appeared on the field "Funs fun girly now time to pay Koffing go get them" Koffing aimed directly for Tepig "Koff..ing" Koffing knocked Tepig out with one hit "Tepig return" Kiya summoned squirtle

"Squirtle use water gun! Emolga use electro ball!" Emolga and Squirtle started charging their attacks "Now let them have it!" they released it at the right timing causing it to fuse together and become a electric water ball gun! Koffing took a direct hit and fainted. "Why you!" Kiya sensed three other presences coming from behind her,she turned around and saw Ash,Brock and May.

Jessie decided to retreat judging by the conditions things wouldn't be smart taking on all three of them at once. Kiya returned Emolga and Squirtle to their pokeballs.

Ash was the first to speak "We saw the whole thing you handled yourself pretty well" Kiya giggled and says "Thanks..I told you I can handle it" Kiya looked up and saw a giant cat balloon floating over them. "It looks like she wants more" Kiya secretly ran through a few hand signs (fire style fire ball jutsu!) a giant fire ball wacked the balloon causing it to be sent to who knows where. May looked around to see Kiya was returning her pokeballs to her pocket "Kiya I didn't see you summon Tepig for that one"

Kiya just chuckled "I did it secretly..that's probably why" (that was close but I got to be more careful) "Ok" Kiya noticed it was getting late and decided to return home.


	7. KIYA VS JAMES

OK HERE WE GO WITH THE 7TH CHAPTER OF NINJA COLLECTION 4

CAST

KIYA:I WAS ON FIRE THE OTHER DAY!  
may congrats her

MAY:YES YOU WERE

ASH:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN UNOVA OR ANYTHING IN IT BUT HE DOES OWN KIYA AND TRICEY THANKS

BROCK: LET THE STORY BEGIN!

CHAPTER 7:KIYA VS TEAM ROCKET PART 2!

Kiya looked at Ash who was giving her a look "I'm telling you Ash this is my fight,they have Tepig and I'm going to get him back!" Ash stepped down from the fight "very well then Kiya just be careful..I don't want you losing Emolga as well"

FLASH BACK

Kiya was just walking with Ash,Brock and May with their pokemon when out of no where a giant hand grabs Tepig and pulls him inside a cage "You might have beaten Jessie but now your fighting me..so prepare for a mighty fight fight fight..James" Kiya was getting annoyed by Team Rocket "Alright fine I'll take you on"

FLASH BACK ENDED

Kiya watched as Emolga and Squirtle stood side by side "Guys were going versus Weezing and Arbok" Emolga looked behind her to Kiya with a confident face "Emolga" "Squirtle" "Then..Squirtle use bubble beam and Emolga use thundershock!" James laughed "Oh dear whatever shall I do" the blasts got closer then "Lets get them Weezing, Arbok show them what you can do" "Weezing" "Arbok" there was a small explosion on the field.

Kiya opened her eyes to see Weezing and Arbok unharmed "Are you serious!" James laughed "I told you this would be easy...now Arbok and Weezing attack Emolga!" the two pokemon closed in on Emolga (Think Kiya think!) but it was too late they attacked Emolga with combos back to back until Emolga fell to the ground "Emolga are you alright?!" Emolga didn't move but she did manage to return to her pokeball.

Squirtle was furious first they stole Tepig and now Emolga was defeated in battle. Squirtle turned towards Kiya and says "Squirtle! Squirtle! Squirtle!" Kiya rolled her eyes at Squirtle "yeah I know that Squirtle, Emolga's down and out so now what?" "Squirtle" "You don't mean" Squirtle smiled and turned back towards Weezing and Arbok (What was Squirtle saying?). Arbok and Weezing attacked Squirtle but Squirtle evaded their combined attacks easily.

"I get it now. Squirtle good thinking!" Squirtle put two fingers up saying 'it's up to you' "I got it..now Squirtle use bubble beam!" Squirtle shot a beam of bubbles at the two enemy pokemons (He has only a little time so he better do it fast) Squirtle closed his eyes concentrated.

Ash watched as Squirtle had his eyes closed then watched as Kiya did the same thing "What are they doing?" May was curious herself she never seen a Squirtle act this way in battle before. "I wished I knew" Brock just looked and watched the field "I guess it's a surprise"

Kiya opened her eyes just as squirtle unleashed a powerful bubble beam thus taking out James and his 2 pokemon.

They cheered for Kiya ansd Squirtle.


	8. A REWARD FOR BRAVERY

OK IM BACK WITH THE 8TH CHAPTER TO THIS FRANCHISE

CAST

KIYA:BOY I GUESS TIME REALLY DOES FLY

MAY:YEAH..IT DOES

ASH:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN UNOVA OR ANYTHING IN IT EXCEPT FOR KIYA AND TRICEY

BROCK:LET THE STORY CONTINUE!

CHAPTER 8:THERE'S ALWAYS A REWARD FOR BRAVERY!

Kiya was just making it to the center of town to be accompanied by Ash,May and Brock the mayor has summoned the four of them to a ceremony to thank them for getting rid of Team Rocket.

Kiya smiled as she just kept walking straight ahead until they finally reached their destination once there they saw so many people standing around that she never knew lived there but at the top she saw her Auntie Tricey and Professor Oak waving for them to come up to the stage.

The Mayor was talking when he noticed the four teenagers "Now ladies and gentlemen I give the thanks to the real heroes who saved our city!" Ash saw a couple of people clapping and yelling their names he also saw his Mom, Brock waved and smiled a big cheesey grin to all the ladies, May saw her parents and her sister waving to her.

After they made it to the stage Ash was the first to get a medal "For your honor we give you this badge of courage..this allows you to get into certain places in towns" Ash looked at the badge and says "Thank you Mayor" and went to go stand next to May who was next in line to get her medal. "For helping your friends in that battle we like to make you the next gym leader!" May put the medal on and looked at her sister who was the current gym leader May knew she would have to wait until she was 16 to take over the gym.

Brock walked up next to May who went next to Ash holding her medal in her hands "Since your already a gym leader I present you with the medal of support..this allows you to go into clubs even at your age" Brock patted the Mayor's back and says "thanks Mayor" Brock went next to his two friends who already had theirs.

"Last and not least I would like to thank Kiya Hyuga for also helping in stopping Team Rocket from tormenting and stealing other peoples pokemon..I present you with the medal of bravery..this allows you to visit anytime you want Kiya" Kiya looked down at the medal that hanged around her neck like a jewel "without further ado...let us party!"

Kiya went next to her three friends who were clapping and cheering for her.A FEW HOURS LATER the party had ended and it was time for Kiya to go home with her Auntie, Tricey went to go get her car and let Kiya inside who suddenly fell asleep from all the partying Tricey drove the rest of the way home, Once there Tricey carried Kiya to her bed and laid her down so she could sleep better. "Good night Kiya" she closed the door and turned out the lights.


	9. TIME TO GO HOME

OK IM BACK WITH THE 9TH CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!

CAST

KIYA:OK IM READY FOR ANOTHER ONE

MAY:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING OR NAYONE EXCEPT FOR KIYA AND TRICEY THANK YOU!

KIYA:LET THE STORY CONTINUE!

CHAPTER 9:TIME TO RETURN HOME!

Eleven months had passed since their ceremony and this was the day Kiya had to return home to Konoha (Boy it's been fun) Kiya had packed her stuff early and was walking downstairs where Ash,Brock and May had greeted her "Hey Kiya" said May hugging her. "Hi May" Kiya broke the hug and looked at Ash who carried her stuff to the car for her,Brock coughs and says "Your leaving us right?" Kiya just shrugged and says playfully "You make it sound like I want to go back" Ash heard that part of the conversation and says. "Do you?" Kiya looked confused and says "Do I what?" "Want to go back home?" Kiya didn't answer for a few seconds "Of course I do, I have friends and family who's been waiting for an entire year for me to come back" Tricey looks at Kiya "How old are you now Kiya?" Kiya was messing with her three pokeballs and says "I'm 13" Tricey looked at the pokeballs "They won't do you much good where your going"

Kiya laughed "I know but I don't know what to do with them" Kiya looked at Ash who was smiling "Hey ash can you look after them for me?" "You mean you want to trade pokemon?" Kiya shook her head "No..i meant you can keep them,because they won't do much good where I'm from" Ash took the pokeballs from Kiya and summoned Emolga,Squirtle and Tepig who was looking hurt at Kiya.

"Oh come on now guys it's not personal it's just..I don't want to see you hurt where im going" Tepig understood easily and turned to Ash "Besides your still my first pokemon ever Emolga" Emolga and Squirtle understood as well "And this way..i know someone will look after you and cherish you other than I do" Ash looked at the pokemon "Oh and here" Kiya gave Tricey a pokedex "You're going to need this more than me" Tricey placed it in her pocket.

"Kiya I know you've been here for an entire year but..don't you wish to stay here?" Kiya paused and says "No thanks Auntie Tricey..Konoha is my home after all and besides I have things to do there" Tricey looked at Kiya and says "I see" Tricey opened the door so they could leave out Kiya hugged Brock "I'll miss you Brock" Brock smiled "Same here" Kiya let him go and played with her medal then gave Ash a hug "I'll miss you as well" Ash voice was soft "I won't never forget you Kiya" Kiya let Ash go and wondered what was with him all of a sudden but decided to leave him alone.

Kiya pulled out her gym badge case with the gym badge inside and gave May another hug "I'll miss you Kiya" Kiya let her go "I'll miss you more May..you were always my favorite and I know you'll be a great gym leader" Kiya gave Emolga a kiss on her forehead then left and with that Kiya got in the car and watched it take off to the sky, the ground below became smaller. (What's with mom and Auntie Tricey with these flying cars?) and they disappeared into the sky heading back to to the village hidden in the leaves aka Konoha.

THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR NINJA COLLECTION 4 THERE WILL BE A PART 5 IN A MONTH OR TWO SO SEE YA

KIYA:FAREWELL UNOVA


End file.
